Have A Goode Day
by MistMagickyHazel
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason and Calypso go to Goode. NOT a cliché PJO high school story. Is not entirely about popular girls/boys trying to break up the demigods. I wrote this for fun and it is unedited so it's probably trash. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - WhAt ThE HaDeS, cHiRoN

**AN - This entire story is a piece of unedited trash. I'm just writing this for fun. The characters are probs all a little bit OOC, but it won't be a clichè 'Demigods At High School' story. But anyway. Hope you enjoy. Also, I'm not the best at writing fluff and relationships, more humor, so the story will probably be more focused on humor stuff.**

_Annabeth POV_

"What the Hades, Chiron?" Percy yelled as the toilets exploded.

Our beloved mentor had just dropped the bomb that we, the Seven + Calypso **(AN: cause Caleo is my OTP)**, would be attending high school.

_High School. _

My experiences with school had not been the most enjoyable, to say the least. I had always been different from the other students and was bullied because of it. I knew some of the other demigods had had it worse. Percy had been expelled from every school he attended, except for Goode.

Yet here we were, being told that this year, we would all be going to Goode with Percy.

"Percy," Chiron chided. "Fix the plumbing."

With a groan, he waved his hand and the toilets stopped spraying water everywhere.

The rest of the demigods (and Calypso, I guess she's not really a demigod) looked disgruntled, but not totally dismissive of the idea.

"Where would we be staying?" asked Jason.

"The gods _graciously _rented you all an apartment a couple of blocks from the school. It contains everything you will need in your day-to-day lives, as well as school supplies."

"Well, okay, I guess," Jason said. "It sounds kinda fun. And we all could do with a bit o normal after the Giant War."

The rest of the demigods nodded, and I was becoming more inclined to the idea. I would be with my friends, at least.

Percy still looked irritated.

"Do we have to?" he whined. 'I barely had any friends at Goode, especially after Rachel left to go to Clarion. And a lot of people didn't like me."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," I said. "You'll have us now."

He smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll try."

Chiron coughed loudly, making us glance up.

"Argus is waiting at the top of the hill. You don't need to bring anything, everything you will need is in your apartment."

"Well, we better get going," said Piper.

The rest of the seven, Calypso, and I left the Big House feeling a mixture of excitement, wonder, and nervousness at what this new opportunity could bring.

**Will hopefully update soon. Next chapter they will check out their apartment, which WON'T be some huge mansion in the sky with like ten pools, because the gods aren't nice. **

**Okay well goodbye because Zeus is gonna smite me. **

**Emerald (0)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Argo Apartment

**AN - Here's the second chapter. These chapters are really short but anyway. Hope you enjoy. **

_Piper POV_

"We're here," said Annabeth from the front seat.

Leo, Percy and Jason tumbled out of the car in a heap, followed by Annabeth, Calypso and I, and lastly Hazel and Frank.

We gazed up at the apartment building.

"Frick you, Zeus," said Percy, as the sky rumbled.

The three words I would use to describe our apartment block were small, old, and sad. It looked nice enough, but to be honest, since it was the gods who got us an apartment, I was expecting some huge stupid mansion, and this was actually a nice suprise. Percy, on the other hand, had wanted a pool. Like REALLY wanted a pool.

We walked into the lobby and crowded into the elevator.

"What floor are we?" asked Jason.

"Chiron said Floor 7, the top floor," answered Annabeth.

We stepped out of the elevator and into a wide hallway. On each side of the hallway, there were four doors, as well as one set of double doors at the end. On each side door, there was a name, written in swirly gold writing.

I hesitantly walked up to the door with my name on it. It was next to Jason's, on one side, and Leo's, on the other. I opened the door and gasped.

It was an exact replica of my cabin on the Argo II, except with windows instead of portholes. Next to my bed, there was a big dresser, that, when I looked inside, contained A LOT of clothes. Most of them were to my liking, such as jeans and t-shirts, but there were a few evening gowns and spaghetti strap tops. Gee thanks Mom.

I sat on the bed, aching at the familiarity. I could almost imagine that I was on the Argo II again, heading to Greece, or Rome.

Looking out, I saw the rest of the seven gazing at their old rooms. Each one was the same as it had been on the ship, with the exception of Calypso's. Her room was where Coach Hedge's had been.

"But what's behind the door at the end?" asked Frank.

Walking to the end of the corridor, Leo put his hand on the knob and twisted it open.

"Woah," said Hazel.

The room behind the door was massive compared to our tiny cabins. There was a big dining table, and a kitchen. On the other side of the room was a huge living area with a flatscreen TV. And on the counter, in a big jar, were…

"BLUE COOKIES!" yelled Percy, and ran towards the jar, closely followed by Jason and Leo.

Annabeth giggled. "Seaweed Brain."

"Hey guys?" Calypso spoke up. "Come look at this."

In the far right corner of the room, there was a control panel, with eight different multicolored buttons. One was sea-green (Percy), one was light blue (Jason), one was grey (Annabeth), one was pink (Piper), one was purple (Hazel), one was red (Frank), one was orange (Leo), and one was yellow (Calypso). There was also a big lever.

"What do they do?" asked Annabeth.

"Let me try!" said Leo, running towards us with a blue cookie in his mouth. Calypso sighed.

Leo put his hand on the panel.

"Hmm... I don't know what they do. It doesn't feel mechanical, like normal buttons, more… magical."

Then, before anyone could say anything, he pulled the lever.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Gods did something GOOD?

**AN: Anyone reading this who has also read my PJO Road Trip story thing, I will be updating soon (maybe even today!). But the name will probably change.**

_Leo POV_

As soon as I pulled the lever, the entire room shook. The entire side wall (which was bare) started moving, to reveal a small door in the middle.

"Holy Hera," said Annabeth.

Jason finished his cookie and walked up to the opening. He put his head through to see what was on the other side.

"There's eight vault doors, and... a note!" he said.

The rest of us followed him into the room, which did, in fact, house eight multicolored vault doors, with a note attached to the nearest one.

The note said:

_Puny demigods, _

_We made you all secret vaults because we are so awesome._

_Each door corresponds with a button, and each button will only work for the demigod who owns that vault. The lever will only work for demigods (and Calypso), so your puny mortal friends won't accidentally discover them._

_The awesome god vaults that we made because we are the best are for your extra weapons, drachmas, nectar + ambrosia, and anything else you want to keep from those puny mortals. _

_Keep in mind we are awesome (except Poseidon), _

_Zeus, the awesomest king of the Gods and the best ruler of the puny mortals. _

**(AN: I've seen so many fanfics where Zeus and the other Gods are nice and respectful because they saved Olympus, but seriously, it's ZEUS. What do you expect? I know this letter is excessive, but if you don't like it, don't read it.)**

"Does he really have to put 'puny' in front of everything?" I complained. "I'm certainly not puny. I'm the Super-Sized McShizzle!" I said, setting my hair on fire. That earnt me snickers from Piper and Jason and a sigh from Cal.

"And what does he mean, except Poseidon?" complained Percy, finishing his fourth cookie. "Poseidon is the awesomest god by far!"

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Anyway…" said Annabeth, glaring at Percy and I. Geez, that girl was scary. "We should probably unpack our stuff and get ready for school tomorrow."

Oh right, _school_. I hated school, but at least I'd have my awesome friends and super-amazing girlfriend this time.

Two hours later, everything was unpacked and my toolshed of a cabin was even more of a mess than it was when we arrived.

We all decided to watch a movie together, but no one could pick what to watch. Percy wanted to watch Finding Nemo, Annabeth wanted to watch Harry Potter, Piper wanted to watch The Sound Of Music, Jason wanted to watch Justice League, Hazel wanted to watch High School Musical, Frank wanted to watch The Lion King, I wanted to watch Mean Girls, and Cal didn't know what to watch since she didn't know what a movie was. Eventually, I got her to agree with me, and we decided on Mean Girls, the best movie of all time.

After the awesome movie, which Calypso seemed to really enjoy (score!), Percy and I got into an argument about who got the last blue cookie. Annabeth decided to break us up by eating the cookie herself, and sending Percy into near tears.

Finally, at almost 10:00, everyone was ready to go to bed, since we had prison tomorrow. Piper turned the lights out, and one by one, the saviours of Olympus (and Calypso) went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! Updating soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Day Of Prison

**AN: I GOT THE TYRANT'S TOMB! **

***excessive high-pitched screaming***

**Anyway, I'm keeping it in Leo's POV for now because he's my favourite male character (Hazel is my favourite girl) and it's fun. **

**This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you enjoy. **

_Leo's POV_

I awoke to the sound of excessive high-pitched screaming **(AN: and no, it was not me getting The Tyrant's Tomb)**.

I drowsily walked out to the corridor and into the main room to see Jason and Percy squealing in high pitched glee at… wait, were those _blue pancakes! _**(AN: Okay, I'll stop with the blue food… and the AN's) **I quickly rushed into the kitchen for my fair share of the heavenly breakfast food.

A few minutes later, Piper stumbled into the room, moaning, "Coffee…" and tripping over eight school bags that had appeared overnight.

Once Piper had her coffee, the rest of the Demigod Squad (and Cal) came rushing into the kitchen. After a breakfast of blue pancakes and waffles that Annabeth made (after Percy ate all the pancakes), we went back to our rooms to get changed.

When I walked into my room, I immediately noticed some clothes set out on my bed, with a note attached.

The note, written in loopy cursive (curse my dyslexia!), said:

_Dear Mr. Valdez,_

_I was given the exciting job of picking your outfit for the first day of school today!_

_Yay!_

_Unfortunately, your father prevented me from giving you a pink unicorn onesie. He said you would like this._

_Have fun!_

_Aphrodite ❤_

I looked at the outfit. It was a plain red t-shirt and jeans, with orange Converse. At least it wasn't a unicorn onesie. _Thanks Dad, _I thought. _But there's one thing missing..._

Grabbing a permanent marker out of my toolbelt, I grabbed the shirt and wrote on the front in big, blocky letters: _TEAM LEO_.

_Much better,_ I thought.

I put on my Aphrodite-and-Hephaestus picked clothes and fastened my toolbelt around my waist.

I walked out into the hall, where most of my friends were already waiting. It looked like their parents had also influenced their outfit choices, as most of them were wearing jeans and t-shirts too. Except Piper.

Without another godly parent to save her from her mom, Piper was wearing a pink tank top with a short black miniskirt, and pink ballet flats. She looked absolutely murderous.

Calypso was eyeing the _TEAM LEO_ on my shirt warily.

"Really Leo?"

"Yep." I grinned.

"Well…" said Jason. "Let's go, or we're gonna be late."

_*TIME SKIP*_

We pulled up in our van outside the gates of Goode. I scrambled out of the van and landed in a heap with Percy and Jason. Annabeth sighed and stepped out of the vehicle, followed by Piper, Hazel, Cal, and Frank.

I got up off the curb and followed my friends into the administration office, where there was a woman sitting at a desk inside. **(AN: I don't know American schooling. I'm Australian. If I'm wrong sorry.)**

"Hello? How may I help you?" she said.

"Um… hi?" said Percy. "I'm Percy Jackson, I missed last year, and these are my friends who enrolled this year: Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Calypso."

She eyed us warily. "All of you enrolled?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Annabeth.

"Alright, here are your timetables, since we mixed up everyone's classes this year, most of you are in the same class. You're all 16-17? Same year?"

Chiron had told us that even though we were different ages, we had been through a lot together, and looked close enough in age to be in the same year. **(AN: I just wanted them to be in the same year, if you don't like it, sorry)**

"Yes Ma'am," said Piper.

"Okay, can Percy show you around? Or do you need another student?'

"I can show them around," offered Percy.

"Alright. Have a Goode day!" she said in a (fake) cheerful tone.

We left the office cringing.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will (hopefully) be out soon.**

**\- Emerald**


	5. Chapter 5 - We Meet A Human Hurricane

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was away on holiday and couldn't write. Also, school is starting again (oh no), so I now will post a chapter once (maybe twice) a week (hopefully!). I would post more, but I really need to focus on schoolwork this term. Plus I probably need to update 'Demigods In Arcadia' sometimes as well. **

**Also, don't you love it when you're already writing two fanfictions and then you get ideas for five more, plus an original story? I don't think I'll be getting writer's block anytime soon. **

**But after I finish this trash story (which might take a while), what would you guys like me to write:**

**1: A Demigods at Hogwarts crossover cliché (but with original ideas ofc)**

**2: A PJO No Mist fanfic (Only if people want… I'm not the BIGGEST fan of these…)**

**3: a H2O and Percy Jackson Fanfiction (lol yes I actually find these funny)**

**4: Nothing else… focus more on the Trollhunters and PJO crossover, Demigods In Arcadia**

**5: The cool original fantasy story I'm writing with elves and a dude with wings and stuff! #theworstdescriptionever**

**6: Other (comment!)**

**I don't own PJO. Uncle Troll (I mean Rick) does. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Jason POV (RIP… He will live forever in our hearts… and in weird 'The 7 Are Immortal' Fanfictions)_

Percy led us down the hall to where our lockers were located. Mine was two away from Piper's, and three away from Frank's. Hazel's and Annabeth's were next to each other, and Leo's, Percy's and Calypso's were further down the hall.

I dumped my stuff in my locker and walked over to the others, who were watching Percy and Leo fail to close their lockers. Just then, a screaming blur ran up to Percy and tackled him to the ground.

I immediately got into a fighting stance. Was it another monster? But I stopped, confused, as Percy got up off the ground and high-fived the blur, which turned out to be another guy.

"Oh, guys! This is Oscar. He was my only friend at this school, apart from Rachel." said Percy.

"PERCYYYYYYY!" yelled 'Oscar'. "WHERE WERE YOUUUUUU!"

Percy looked sheepish. "I'll tell you later," he said.

"Oh ok. WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!" he said, pointing at us.

I was shook **(lol)**. This kid looked kinda crazy. He had a look in his eyes that reminded me of Leo, or even worse, the Stoll brothers, that made you want to check your wallet.

"They're my friends from camp," answered Percy. "Annabeth (my girlfriend), Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Calypso."

"Ok. Wassup?" he grinned.

Oscar had scruffy short hair that was either brown or blonde, I couldn't really tell, and brownish-green eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with 'YEET' emblazoned on the front, and jeans that looked like they'd just been through the trash incinerator.

"He also has ADHD, like all of us," grinned Percy.

Frank coughed. "Except me."

"And me," added Calypso.

"COOL!" yelled Oscar.

I smiled, but inside I was thinking rapidly. Could Oscar be a demigod? With his ADHD and similar facial shape to the Stolls, he could definitely be a child of Mercury. Maybe that's why Percy had befriended him. I looked over at Annabeth. She was laughing, but when I met her eyes I saw that she, too, was studying this kid.

She coughed. "Well, we better get to class."

As we walked down the hall, I pulled Percy to the back of the group.

"What is it, man?"

"Is Oscar a… one of us?" I asked pointedly.

He sighed. "I don't know, man. He could be, but I haven't encountered many monsters here at all, and none that talked of another demigod. He could just be a kid clone of Leo. That's partly why I agreed to this school thing. I thought maybe all eight of us could figure it out."

I nodded. "It's worth a try."

"What are you guys talking about?"

It was Oscar.

"We're here, you know," he said, staring up at me.

And with that, he walked into the Math Room.

The rest of the day was a blur.

Oscar and Leo really hit it off, as expected, even pulling a prank on a teacher together that involved glitter, Leo's mechanical skills, and Oscar screaming 'YEET!' and diving at the teacher's legs.

They both got detention.

The rest of the school didn't seem to recognise Percy back from when he'd attended Goode (apart from Oscar). I mean, he had changed a lot. But still, this random girl, who Percy told me was Yasmin, the school's resident Drew, came up to him and asked him on a DATE. Right in front of Annabeth.

Let's just say she won't be talking to Percy anytime soon.

When it was finally time to go home, Oscar walked with us a few blocks, saying his apartment was pretty close to ours.

I still didn't know what I thought of the kid. He was nice, sure, and reminded me of Leo, as well as Percy's satyr friend Grover. For the life of me, couldn't figure out if he was mortal, or a half-blood.

I was distracted from my thoughts as a hellhound jumped out from an alleyway and tackled Frank, who immediately turned into another hellhound and tackled it back.

Well, my plea had been answered. We would find out exactly what Oscar was.

**Okay, I have to say something. **

**Please don't stop reading this story cause you don't like my OC.**

**I PROMISE he won't turn out to be some crazy 'blessed by all the gods' idiot OR another child of the big three (he might not even be a half-blood, jeez). I hate that kind of stuff. He also DEFINITELY won't be dating any of the demigods, I love my canon ships too much. **

**And I did say in the description it wouldn't be FOCUSED on popular kids trying to break up the demigods. It still will be mentioned, but won't be as big of an issue, as seriously, they've been through a lot together. It would take more than stupid sassy high school kids to break them up. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Will hopefully update soon.**

**EMERALD (._.)**


End file.
